


Captured, but Returned

by orphan_account



Series: Captured [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, Galra Keith, M/M, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, kind of, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Home? Lance hasn't seen home in…he looks up at Keith, who is busy navigating the ship. He bubbled. Keith held up a datapad. Lance hasn't seen home in a year.





	Captured, but Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so…i wasn't contented with the story Captured, so I wrote this.

Lance gently touched his tail. It was slimy. It didn't sit well with Lance. His tail never got slimy. The gentle swish of the opening door, dulled by the water around Lance drew his eyes up. Keith(his boy, the only one who ever asked how he was feeling) rushed in, his mother right behind him. Lance was still getting used to that. The tall female, Keith's mother? She looked nothing like him, besides the large, swiviling ears and dark purple fur. But even then, Keith looked more like a naked Mer than a...whatever they were. Keith had told him once, they were Galra. Lance didn't know what a Galra was, nor did he want to, so he didn't ask. Keith was saying something to his mother, in that fast and harsh language they often spoke. Then his mother was reaching up to the lid, claws scrapping the metal before forcing it off with superior strength, only rivaled by...well, Lance didn't really know what to compare her to. There wasn't anything so strong back home. Lance faintly reconized being lifted out of the water and everything became so much harsher. The lights were blinding and the noise was deafening. It hurt. He was saying something, in his own, rough dialect that neither could understand. He was cursing them, to be honest. Then he was submerged into cool, fresh water. 

* * *

He was able to hang out of the tank. It looked like the one he had recently been rescued from, but it was cut in half, to fit his length and so he could crawl around if needed. Keith(so strong, hauling him and the tank around. Lance had the need to feel his arm muscules) was pullingn him, while his mother led the way. Every so often, Lance would hear a sound like a gyser heating up, but never quite getting to the explosion point and they would move past a fallen suit of armor. Keith was speaking gently to Lance, in the language him and his mother spoke, before handing Lance a datapad. The screen lit up and everything Keith said was translated for Lance. "We're going to the hangar, to get a ship and bring you home." Lance liked Keith and Rasa(Raza, he knows, but after much prompting, the usually stoic female gave way to the nickname). They were helpful and nice. 

* * *

They had to leave Rasa at the giant ship, because she needed to make sure nobody followed them. Keith pulled Lance into a smaller ship, situating him in the back, before fastening a sort of belt over Lance's tank. Keith sat in the pilots seat and started the ship. Lance stared at him, fianlly getting a clearer, ableit, harsher view of the young boy. Soft black hair, cut long and rough bangs hanging over his purple eyes. "I'm going to get you home. Don't worry." Home? Lance hasn't seen home in…he looks up at Keith, who is busy navigating the ship. He bubbled. Keith held up a datapad. Lance hasn't seen home in a year. He wanted to swim, to play with the sea creatures. He wondered what Hunk was doing, how his family was. The only part he wasn't looking forward to was admiting his sister was right.

* * *

The ship landed a few hours later and Keith dragged Lance(tank and all) down the beach, to the wave break. Lance climbed out and splashed in the ocean water, letting the salty liquid clean him of the slime. In time, he will regain his health and be just as healthy as he was the day they took him. He dove, searching for food. He caught a fish and quickly ate it. He surfaced, looking for his friend. Keith had settled on the beach, far from the tide. Lance swam over, before having to crawl across the sand. He bubbled and tugged on Keith's hand. Keith shook his head. His fur was lighter in the natural light of the giant star above. Lance nodded and pulled his legs, dragging him to the water. "Lance. Stop. Lance." Keith didn't struggle much, letting Lance have his way. Keith was now waist deep in water, Lance swirling around him. "Lance." His tone was like Lance's mother's, when she needed to have a serious talk with him. He surfaced. Keith was looking at him, eyes sort of sad. "I'll need to leave soon." Lance bubbled anxiously, tugging on Keith's skintight suit. "I need to go back to my mom. She needs me." Lance bubbled, almost in tears. Keith will leave him? What will he do? Keith neevr left. Keith began to move away, trudding through the water and sand. Lance didn't chase him.

* * *

Lance stuck semi close to the surface, if Keith ever came back. His family was overjoyed when he returned to their little bungalo, nestled in the coral reef. It wasn't until nearly two years later that the same faint purple light filled the surface again, but this time, only two bodies hit the sand. Lance carefully surfaced, before squealing in delight and charged for the figures. He jumped from the water and tackled the shorter one. "Oh! Lance!" Keith said, laughing. He had caught Lance, all of him, the tips of his fins not even brushing the ground. Lance giggled and nuzzled his face. He bubbled again and Keith laughed. Lance stared at him, eyes wide. Keith had grown. He had gotten a tad taller, he was no longer as soft as he was last time and he seemed to have grown and edge. Lance had grown as well. He was no longer teetering on the edge of guppy and adult. He was in his prime, deep blue tail decorated to the fin, for attracting a mate. Keith smiled up at Lance and Lance finally clasped the arm muscles, he waited so long to touch. Keith said something, before he moved in. To Lance, it seemed like 'I missed you.'

 

 

 

 


End file.
